Nightmares
by glostik
Summary: i like this part and i enjoyed writing it (hehe thanx nightfall). Err...3rd part of an H/H story. Go read 'the same old unrequited' first. i honestly think its pretty good. ohwell. just read it. pleez! *^_^*


A/N: sorry this has taken so unbelievably long to get out

A/N: sorry this has taken so unbelievably long to get out! I couldn't think of anything to write at all. I sit down to type and the big scary writers block monster sneak up behind me and whack me in the dome. Glo sees lil itty bitty golden snitches flying round her head. 

Well anyways, sorry for the delay. And just one last thing:

WARNING: THERE IS ACTUALLY THE SLIGHTEST TRACE OF A PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Now, on to the story.*^_^*

PS: sorry, I lied , this takes place after 4th year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood there by his bed for a minute, trying to blink the tiredness out of his eyes.The scene before him almost convinced him that he was asleep already. He stared at the sleeping figure for a moment before his mind could register the strangeness of it.

" 'mione?" he said between yawns " whas going on-"

but he didn't get a chance to finish; a bloodcurdling scream escaped Hermione's lips.

If there was anything that could have jerked Harry out of his state of drowsiness, it was that. 

He stood there for a moment in shock, but it only took him a second more to do the only thing that made sense at the time.

Harry sat down on the bed and clamped a hand over her mouth. Unfortunately, though, she didn't wake up, but instead struggled with all her strength against his grip. A few of the other boys stirred, but, thankfully, none woke.

" Hermione! Hermione, wake up! Its alright, wake up!"

Yet she struggled harder.

" No…not him…don't hurt him…please, I love him, please not him…I love him…don't hurt--NO!"

" Its alright…its alright…shhhhh…." He said, his voice faltering..

Harry placed his arms across her front tightly over hers to stop her from elbowing him in the stomach again.

She let out a scream of pure terror.

In years to come, Harry would never know how he'd managed to bring himself to hurt something so beautiful, so delicate. But he had to. She was scaring the hell out of him.

WHACK.

Hermione woke with start, shaking and with bloodshot eyes.Shocked, she ran a ringed finger along the place on her cheek where Harry had just slapped her.

Harry winced. He knew he'd had no other choice, but he'd never, ever forgive himself for hurting her.

It was a moment before Hermione realized where she was. Before she realized Harry was sitting behind her, his arms tightly embracing hers. Before she realized he too was shaking..

She managed too turn and face him.

His eyes showed an intense mix of fear and relief. 

"What the hell was that?"

" I-I don't know."

" How did you end up in here?"

" I don't know" she said again, her voice cracking this time. She'd never seen Harry look so scared. He looked at her questioningly. It was then he realized he was still gripping her hands. Blushing furiously, he let go.

" Well, when the feast was finished I went to my room and Peeves was there.I Grabbed my schoolbag. I chased him, and he lead me to that staircase by the 'stronomy tower. The Bloody Baron was there and that scared Peeves off, and then I picked up my bag, and this was in it" she said, indicating a ring on her finger " and I came back here. I was in the commonroom and all the sudden I got really dizzy and—and—that's all I remember."

" when I got here you were asleep and out of nowhere just started screaming bloody murder. Something about someone not killing someone else because-- because you loved him."

" I, err, don't remember"Hermione lied. Somehow she didn't fancy telling him she'd just seen Voldemort murderinghim and herself screaming at the top of herlungs that she loved him. And then it hit her. One part wasn't dreaming. She HADbeen screamingthat she loved him….but did she say his name? Did he know?

" Are you okay, 'mione?" Harry didn't bother to try and hide the note of relief in his voice.

" I think so." She was still a bit dazed from the whole thing.

" I'm sorry" he said, gently touchingthe place where he'd struck her, sending shivers down her spine.

" Its alright"

" No, its not"

"I'd better be getting off to bed."

"yeah" 

Hermione got off the bed and started towards the door. 

" And, Harry?"

" Mmmm?"

" Thanks"

" Anything for you, 'mione." He murmured, and rolled over, dozing off uneasily.

Did he really just say that? She thought. It was then that she did a very VERY un-Hermione-like thing.

She turned back to Harry before she crept to her room and kissed him on the cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was five in the morning and Harry's sleep was troubled. He'd been having nightmares. Horrible vivid ones that always seemed to end with Hermione dying and his scar throbbing. When he'd found himself once again sitting bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat, clutching his forehead, he decided not to risk it again and stayed awake for good that time. 

He eventually got tired of sitting in the commonroom waiting for daybreak because thoughts of the night before kept creeping threw his mind. Oh, God, he was worried about Hermione.His Hermione.

After turning it over and over in his minded once more, he did the only thing that really made sense.

He headed straight to the Owlery.

A/N: Yes, I know it was short, but I'll be posting more in like a day or two, so keep an eye out for it.it won't be late next time, I sware it wont! Well, you know the drill. R/r. There is actually going to be some trace of a plot in this one, aren't you proud of me? Sorry this one isn't very good, I was kinda in a hurry to get it done. Don't worry, I have a feeling the next one will turn out pretty good, really!

PS: the reason this is so short is because its 2 in the morningand peoples are waiting to get on the compu.

BAI BAI !*^_^*


End file.
